my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angra Mainyu Hideaki
---- Angra Mainyu Hideaki (アングラメイン・ヒデアキ, Angura Meinshū Hideaki) is a young Villain and a Phantom Thief that was born in Japan but moved to Italy for work. Working in the Golden Snitch Bar as a Chef while also being an Informant for Autolycus, Angra has a busy life at the age of twenty. During his move to Italy he adopted a little girl to be his daughter but even so attempts to shoo her off feeling she will slowly be tainted from her rather innocent outlook on the world. No matter how hard he tries, Apep is always by his side. Appearance Personality and Traits TBA TBA History Quirk Tactical Eye (目の解析, Me no Kaiseki) is an Emitter Quirk that allows Angra to see weaknesses and strategies to take down people aiding him in his thieving and assassinations. Some say this quirk is the brain to the operations while Angra is the brute force! Angra has to look at someone/something for five seconds or more before the information is given to him inside his eyes and in brain about what weaknesses, what quirk a person uses and other important information that is vital for Angra's' operation. The brains could also be thought to be his adopted daughter too seeing as she is the one who tells him where to use his quirk. During use Angra's eyes turn a bright red. After he has finished using the quirk it will turn a lemon yellow before going back to his usual slate gray. His eyes become weepy with use but that is easily cleaned up, however, overuse can cause great discomfort and even blindness. As such the longest Angra has been able to use his quirk for is ten minutes. Angra is also able to use one eye instead of two eyes but this means he has to look at something for ten seconds instead of five. He also can only use it for five minutes meaning that most of his abilities are cut in half. Abilities Speed Relationships Family= Griselle Hideaki (グリセール・ヒデアキ, Gurisēru Hideaki) is... Harlan Maurier (ハーラン モーリエル Haaran Moorieru) is... |-| Phantom Thieves= Apep Saitō (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the crime partner of Angra. Despite her young age, the two are like a dream team when it comes to heists and it is the only reason Angra allows her to follow him. She is like a shadow, glued to Angra no matter where he is going. Andrea Medina ((アンドリア メディナ, Andora Medina) is... |-| Golden Snitch= Lucciano (KANJI, ROMAJI) is... Trivia *Appearance-based on Joker from the game Persona 5. *The way Angra acts is based on a mix of Persona and Ace Attorney games. *Angra's battle theme can be found here *Angra's name comes from an old Persian myth, his name was said to be the source of all evil, and means "evil spirit; the devil." *Angra was originally a Dark Mage on the Fairy Tail Fanon but the author brought him over in hope to complete him. ** Unlike the Angra in the Fairy Tail Fanon, this Angra is much nicer to Apep. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Former Students Category:Leaders Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Autolycus